


Он не был героем

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Post Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А он был из тех, кто стремительно мчится по жизни,<br/>Сметая, не глядя, все то, что стоит на пути...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он не был героем

**Author's Note:**

> По следам третьей серии второго сезона.  
> В свое время, эта несправедливость по отношению к Шерлоку, то, как легко все поверили в его обман - это просто выжгло мне сердце.  
> Не могу думать об этом без боли.

Он не был героем в простом понимании слова,  
Но не был и трусом, и, дьявол, он не был лжецом!  
Но сколько бы я ни твердил это снова и снова,  
Его заклеймили – посмертно уже - подлецом.  
  
Он мне выговаривал, помню, надменно и строго,  
За то, что я слушаю домыслы всяких глупцов.  
Он был выше сплетен - мой гений, отмеченный богом.  
Такой невозможный, он был настоящим борцом.  
  
Он больше не может ответить тем, кто его судит –   
Мой гордый, мой честный, такой непохожий на всех…  
Но люди злопамятны. Люди завистливы. Люди  
Не склонны прощать никого, кто над ними брал верх.  
  
А он был из тех, кто стремительно мчится по жизни,  
Сметая, не глядя, все то, что стоит на пути.  
Он не был героем, отнюдь, и уж точно не книжным:  
Он больше ломал, чем пытался кого-то спасти.  
  
И все же спасал. Каждый день. С ослепительным блеском.  
Бесстрастно раскладывал паззл наших жалких страстей.  
И пусть он бывал равнодушным, безжалостным, резким,  
Он был самым лучшим из всех мне известных людей.

  
_18.01.12_


End file.
